Tak Selamanya Cinta Membutuhkan Pengorbanan
by BakaFujo
Summary: Ada yang bilang, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Itu kata orang, tapi kata Kagami? "Ha? Buat apa gue ngorbanin cinta gue? Terus selama ini gue suka sama tuh orang sia-sia dong? Gile lu ndro!" AoKaga fic but mention AkaKuro. Gaje n aneh, OOC, n bahsa gak EYD. berniat RnR?


~Tak Selamanya Cinta Membutuhkan Pengorbanan~

Disclaimer: saya gak mungkin mengklaim Kuroko no Basuke sebagai milik saya. Saya hanya menginginkan Takao Kazunari seorang /hiat/

Summary: Ada yang bilang, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Itu kata orang, tapi kata Kagami? "Ha? Buat apa gue ngorbanin cinta gue? Terus selama ini gue suka sama tuh orang sia-sia dong? Gile lu ndro!" AoKaga fic but mention AkaKuro. Enjoy~

Warning: Bahasa kacau balau alias nggak EYD, OOC, garing, aneh, alur terlalu cepat, possible typo, and sho-ai.

.

.

~Tak Selamanya Cinta Membutuhkan Pengorbanan~

.

.

Maji Burger, sehabis latihan, 07.00 malam

"Kagami-kun," Panggil Kuroko. Kagami menoleh dan menatap _team-mate_nya itu. Matanya yang pale blue menatap Kagami kosong, blank, dan tanpa emosi. "Apa Kagami-kun pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Kagami _blushing_, tidak menyangka Kuroko akan bertanya hal itu. Akhirnya dia berdeham.

"Uhuk. Um.. etto… yah.. pernah sih.." Kagami mengusap tengkuknya gelisah dan canggung.

Kuroko menatap kepo.

"Siapa itu, Kagami-kun?" Tanyanya.

Kagami membuang muka.

"Ya adalah pokoknya! Ngapain sih nanya-nanya! Bikin risih tau!" Seru Kagami, mencoba stay cool walau sudah malu setengah idup.

"Apakah itu Aomine-kun?" Tebak Kuroko.

Check mate!

Kagami menyumpah dalam hati. Dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mudah dibaca, dan menyumpahi Kuroko karena terlalu peka.

Goddamn! Masa' orang macem Kuroko yang tau duluan kalo gue suka sama tuh cowo? Idih! Harusnya yang gue kasih tau pertama itu Himuro! Dia kan selama ini selalu bantu gue, baik sama gue, orang yang paling gue sayang, dan─oke hentikan sebelum fic ini banting stir jadi HimuKaga.

"Etto.. e… y-yah… ano…" Kagami betul-betul ingin ditelan bumi sekarang! Wajahnya sudah merah mampus, mirip rambutnya Kushina─salah fandom.

"Sudah kudaga." Kata Kuroko kalem. Kagami menatapnya horror.

'Sudah kuduga' katanya?! Artinya Kuroko sudah tau sebelum ini!?

"Anjir! Elu udah tau duluan?" Kagami berteriak tidak terima.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Kagami-kun, kupingku sakit." Kuroko kembali berkata kalem.

Dengan sepenuh hati, Kagami menahan untuk tidak menjotos kepala biru Kuroko.

"Gah! Yah terserah lo deh! Iya emang bener gue suka sama si Ahomine itu, terus masalah?" Kagami berkata sweot.

Kuroko kembali menatap Kagami.

"Masalah, Kagami-kun, karena Aomine-kun berpacaran dengan Kise-kun." Katanya.

Kagami mengangkat alis.

"Ya terus? Gue udah tau kok." Serunya.

Kuroko terkaget-kaget, tidak menyangka dengan respon Kagami.

"Kagami-kun tidak cemburu?" Dia bertanya dengan pandangan aneh.

Kagami tertawa kecil.

"Bohong kalo gue bilang gue gak cemburu, Kuroko." Katanya sambil menopang dagu dan melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca Maji Burger. "Tapi gue gak bakalan nyerah gitu aja dong!" Dia kembali menatap Kuroko dengan senyum semangat.

Kuroko kembali terkejut.

"Apa Kagami-kun tidak ingin merelakan rasa Kagami-kun untuk kebahagiaan Aomine-kun?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kagami menatap Kuroko aneh dan tidak mengerti.

"Buat apaan?"

Respon itu betul-betul membuat Kuroko shock.

"Kalo gue nyerah gitu aja, ngerelain Aomine sama yang lain, terus gue suka sama dia selama ini buat apa? Gile lu ndro."

Kuroko nyaris saja memuncratkan milkshake yang baru saja diseruputnya, tidak menyangka dengan kata-kata itu.

"_Bitch please_, Kuroko, pikiran gue nggak sempit kaya' kebanyakan orang diluar sana. Anggep aja cinta gue ke dia tuh kayak pertandingan basket. Gue player, Kise lawan, dan Aomine piala. Nah, untuk mendapatkan piala itu, gue harus ngalahin lawan kan? Kalo gue nyerah bahkan sebelum sempet ngapa-ngapain, gue pecundang dong."

Kuroko nyaris melompat dan memeluk Kagami, berteriak "KAU MANIS SEKALIII!" tapi urung karena mengingat mereka berada di tempat umum. Lagi pula, jika dia melakukannya, Kagami pasti besoknya langsung pangkas rambut karena kekasihnya yang psycho itu.

"Tapi bukankah itu tindakan berani, Kagami-kun, merelakan orang yang kita sayang?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kagami kembali tertawa.

"Berani? Berani, kata lo? Definisi berani dalem kamus lo itu gimana sih? Oh astaga! Hahahaha…" Kagami tertawa kencang sekali, sehingga membuat mata pengunjung Maji Burger menatapnya heran dan terganggu. Kagami mengontrol emosinya dan melanjutkan,

"Itu justru tindakan yang pengecut, Kuroko. Sekarang gini deh, coba lo penjamin mata lo bentar, bayangin kalo ada Akashi didepan elo." Kata Kagami.

Kuroko melakukan apa yang Kagami suruh.

"Terus tiba-tiba Midorima─atau siapapun, terserah elo─dateng terus tiba-tiba ngecium Akashi. Apa tindakan lo?"

Kuroko membuka matanya, kobaran api kemarahan terlihat jelas.

"Tentu saja aku akan menampar Sei-kun dan Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun!" Serunya.

Kagami tersneyum.

"Tentu, Kuroko, tentu. Gue bahkan yakin lo bakalan ngelakuin hal yang lebih dari itu, hahahaha. Nah, sekarang balik lagi ke kasus tadi, merelakan seseorang itu tindakan pengecut atau pemberani? Jawabanmu, Kuroko, berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika kau pertama menjawab itu tidakan pemberani, di jawaban kedua, kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa itu pengecut."

Kuroko memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Yah, karena lo ngegampar Akashi dan Midorima. Bagaimana jika seandainya lo lari dari sana terus nangis? Kemudian besoknya lo meminta putus dari Akashi dan mendoakan bahwa semoga dirinya bahagia dengan Midorima?"

Kuroko mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Itu pengecut, bukan? Tentu saja! Coba deh elu pikir, lari dari takdir, ngerelain orang yang elo sayang sepenuh jiwa dan raga, tanpa berusaha sedikitpun untuk membuat Akashi kembali menatap elo. Pengecut, ya kan? Oh astaga, Kuroko, gue tau kalo bahasa gue itu sukar dipahami, tapi demi apapun, jangan pasang tampang begitu!" Kagami merinding melihat tatapan Kuroko yang berbinar serta penuh kekaguman.

"Aku mengerti, Kagami-kun, aku sungguh mengerti! Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Kagami Taiga! Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyangka!" Katanya.

Kagami mesem-mesem karena merasa dihina.

"Apa yang elo omongin dari tadi itu beneran, Kagami?"

Kuroko dan Kagami tersentak, menoleh dan menatap Aomine dan Kise dangan tatapan horror yang paling horror diantara segala yang horror.

"E-eh… A-Aomine…" Kagami kehilangan kata-kata, tidak menyangka Aomine dan Kise mendengar percakapan epic nan absurd dengan Kuroko. "I-itu…"

JAWAB IYA, JAWAB IYA!

"I-itu tadi… eh… ano… i-iya…" Kata-kata Kagami mengecil dibagian akhir. Kepalanya menunduk menahan malu dan mencoba menahan rona samar yang muncul diwajahnya.

Dan tanpa diduga, Aomine memeluk Kagami.

"Gue juga suka elo!" Katanya yang disambut tepukan meriah Kise dan tatapan tidak percaya Kagami.

"T-tunggu! Gue tau elo itu cuma simpatik sama cerita gue barusan! Duh, Aomine, tapi candaan tadi gak lucu, tau! berengsek!" Kagami memaki.

Tapi Aomine masih menyeringai senang.

"Gue gak pernah suka sama Kise! Gak pernah, dan gak akan pernah! Dipaksa juga gue gak bakal mau. Siapa sih yang mau sama model cengeng macem dia?"Kise memberenggut. "Dari awal itu Cuma isu. Tapi karena otak cemerlang gue, gue nyuruh Kise buat pura-pura pacaran sama gue, buat ngebikin elo cemburu! Ah, kalo gue tau lo suka sama gue, dari awal aja gue gak usah pacaran sama nih cecurut satu!"

Kagami melongo kaget.

"Isu? Bohongan? Terus.. terus.. elo… elo beneran suka sama gue?"

Aomine mengangguk semangat.

"Gue gak bakalan pernah bohong kalo soal perasaan, Bakagami! Gimana, sekarang kita resmi pacaran ya? Ya? Yaa?"

Kagami mengangguk patah-patah.

Aomine bersorak, Kuroko tersneyum tipis, dan Kise berlinang air mata haru dan senang, karena dirinya tidak harus bersama dengan cowok dim itu lagi.

'Sepertinya Tuhan juga takdir menyukai sikap gigihmu yang hingga akhir itu, Kagami-kun, sehingga terjadi hal yang luar biasa ini' Batin Kuroko.

**FIN**

A/N: end dengan tidak elitnyaaaa~~! Maaf yang nunggu fic-fic saya yang lain, saya masih mentok ide. Omong-omong, ini fic untuk senpai saya yang sedang dilanda galau karena onesided. Fic ini terinspirasi saat saya baca novel. Disitu ada tulisan, 'pandanglah sesuatu dari sudut pandang orang lan' dan VIOLA! Jadilah fic absurd ini. Huehehehe

Satu kata deh,

RnR?


End file.
